Hyukkie Chagi, I Want You
by Lee Haerieun
Summary: "Hyukkie chagi aku mengiginkanmu. Bolehkah?" / "Hae. Bagaimana nanti jika Hyukkie hamil?" /"Nado saranghae my Hyukkie. Saranghae yeongwonhi" / HaeHyuk / NC / BxB


**Hyukkie chagi, I Want You**

**Cast : (Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae)**

**Rate : M (Maybe)**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning !**

**BoyxBoy, YAOI, NC (tapi gak ada Hot-nya sama sekali), banyak Typo, EYD tak beraturan, BL**

**Summary : **"Hyukkie chagi aku mengiginkanmu. Bolehkah?" / "Hae. Bagaimana nanti jika Hyukkie hamil?" /"Nado saranghae my Hyukkie. Saranghae yeongwonhi" / HaeHyuk / NC / BxB

A/N : annyeong reader. Riyy datang lagi dengan ff NC (gak yakin-_-). Ini ff rate M pertamanya Riyy. Riyy buat ff ini sambil gemetaran saat ngetik bagian NC-nya *-_- . Bayangin ajh Riyy buat ini ff semalaman karena gak bisa tidur *insomnia Riyy lagi kumat* #plaak. Sebenarnya Riyy gak berani publish karena yakin gak bakal ada yang baca. Oh iya lupa ff ini khusus buat yeodongsaengku **sullhaehyuk** *emang dia mau punya eonni sepertiku? T.T* yang secara pribadi ngerequest ff sama Riyy *gaya loe Riyy*. Mian ne saeng (sullhaehyuk) kalo gak seperti yang kamu harapkan T.T . mian juga buat reader yg sudah terlanjur baca ni ff tapi malah kecewa. okeehlah Riyy terlalu banyak cincong disini. Yang mau baca silahkan baca yang gak mau silahkan klik tanda [X] untuk keluar dari page ini.

Hapyy Reading^^

.

.

**At SM Park**

"Hae~ ayo kita naik yang itu lagi" Eunhyuk atau sebut saja Hyukkie dengan semangatnya menarik atau lebih tepatnya menyeret sang namja chingu-Donghae untuk menaiki semua wahana yang ada di taman bermain SM Park.

"Hyukkie chagi apa kau tidak lelah? Ini sudak ke empat kalinya kita naik wahana itu" Ucap Donghae.

"Tapi..Tapi Hyukkie masih ingin naik itu" ucap Eunhyuk dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Baiklah tapi setelah itu kita istirahat dulu ne~. aku capek chagi" ujar Donghae kemudian yang mendapat anggukkan dari Eunhyuk.

Dengan semangat Eunhyuk menghampiri wahan bermain yang tadi di tunjuknya dan segera menyeret Donghae menaiki wahana tersebut. Donghae hanya pasrah diseret oleh sang namja chingu.

"Hyukkie apa kau sudah puas bermain?" Tanya Donghae. Saat ini mereka tengah duduk disalah sebuah bangku yang ada di taman SM Park itu.

"Eung~" Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya imut. "Tapi Hyukkie lapar Hae" lanjutnya sambil memegang perutnya.

Donghae hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu namja chingunya itu.

"Baiklah ayo kita cari café terdekat" ujar Donghae lalu mengajak Eunhyuk berdiri dari duduknya.

Eunhyuk mengikuti langkah Donghae. Ia sedikit berjalan dibelakang Donghae. Donghae yang menyadarinya lalu menarik tangan Eunhyuk hingga Eunhyuk sejajar dengannya. Tanpa ragu Donghae melingkarkan tangan kekarnya kepinggang sang namja chingu membuat si empunya pinggang menunduk malu.

"Hyukkie kita makan ditempat itu saja ne" ujar Donghae. Tangannya menunjuk sebuah café.

"Ne~" jawab Eunhyuk

Merekapun berjalan menuju sebuah café mini yang tidak terlalu jauh dari lokasi SM Park.

Kling Kling

Donghae membuka pintu café sehingga menyebabkan bunyi gemerincing dari lonceng yang ada di atas pintu café itu.

"selamat siang tuan. Mau pesan apa?" Tanya seorang namja berparas imut kepada Donghae dan Eunhyuk sesaat setelah mereka duduk di bangku café itu.

"ehmm Hyukkie mau pesan strawberry cake sama es krim strawberry saja" ujar Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie kenapa memesan es krim lagi?"

"Hyukkie juga pengen makan es krim"

"Pesan jus strawberry saja ne" tawar Donghae

"Tapi Hyukkie pengen makan es krim" rengek Eunhyuk. Saat ini matanya tengah berkaca-kaca.

Hah kalau sudah begini Donghae tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Baiklah, Hyukkie boleh pesan es krim" ucap Donghae yang mendapat senyuman manis dari Eunhyuk.

"Kami pesan strawberry cake, satu es krim strawberry dan satu jus vanilla" ucap Donghae pada pelayan itu.

"Ne~ baiklah tuan. Tunggu sebentar pesanannya akan segera kami bawakan" pelayan tadi membungkuk dan meninggalkan meja HaeHyuk.

Lima menit kemudian…..

"Silahkan dinikmati tuan" ucap seorang pelayan pada Haehyuk sembari membungkuk dan pergi ke belakang.

"Hyukkie makannya pelan-pelan tuh es krimnya belepotan gitu" seru Donghae ketika melihat Eunhyuk yang memakan es krimnya dengan kelewat semangat(?) sehingga belepotan dibibirnya.

"Es krimnya enak Hae. Hae mau?" Tanya Eunhyuk polos.

"Hyukkie chagi, es krim-mu belepotan" ujar Donghae dengan sabar.

"Benarkah?" Eunhyuk lalu membersihkan mulutnya dengan tangannya,

"Hei Hei chagi apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Donghae ketika melihat Eunhyuk yang membersihkan mulutnya menggunakan tangannya.

"Hyukkie membersihkan mulut Hyukkie dengan tangan" ucap Eunhyuk dengan wajah polosnya yang membuat Donghae susah menelan salivanya.

Dengan sabar Donghae mengambil tisu dan mengelap bibir Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie chagi dengar ne. kau harus membersihkan mulutmu dengan tisu jangan menggunakan tanganmu"

"Wae?" Tanya Eunhyuk polos.

"Yang ada nanti tanganmu yang kotor chagi" ucap Donghae lembut sembari terus mengelap bibir Eunhyuk dengan tisu. Donghae tertegun ketika melihat bibir Eunhyuk yang merah dan agak sedikit mengkilat akibat lelehan es krim yang tadi belepotan dimulutnya.

Glupp Donghae menelan salivanya dengan susah payah.

"Hae~"

"eh? Mian mana tanganmu chagi. Sini aku bersihkan"

Eunhyuk memberikan tangannya pada Donghae yang sedikit kotor-mungkin- akibat mengelap mulutnya.

"Nah selesai. Sekarang kita pulang ne chagi" ujar Donghae setelah membersihkan tangan Eunhyuk menggunakan tisu.

"Ne~ Hyukkie juga sudah lelah"

"Khajja" Donghae lalu berdiri dari bangkunya dan disusul Eunhyuk. Merekapun keluar dari café itu setelah Donghae membayar tentunya.

Mereka berjalan menuju tempat dimana motor Donghae terparkir.

"Hae. Hae jadi nginap dirumah Hyukkie kan?" Tanya Eunhyuk sesaat setelah Donghae duduk diatas motornya

"Ne chagii. Khajja naiklah" ucap Donghae sembari memberikan sebuah helm pada Eunhyuk.

"Pegangan yang erat chagi" ucap Donghae dan melajukan motor sportnya.

"Hae tidak usah ngebut" ucap Eunhyuk pada Donghae sambil memeluk erat pinggang Donghae.

"Gwechana chagi. Langit agak mendung. Sebentar lagi pasti hujan. Kita harus sampai dirumahmu sebelum hujan" ucap Donghae lembut.

Eunhyuk sudah tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya semakin mempererat pelukkannya pada pinggang Donghae dan memejamkan matanya erat.

.

.

Hari sudah sore. Langitpun tampak mendung. Seorang namja tampan tengah duduk diruang tengah sambil memainkan ponselnya. Ya kalian benar. Namja tampan tersebut adalah Donghae. Saat ini ia tengah berada dirumah Eunhyuk guna menemani sang namja chingu yang tengah sendirian dirumah karena orang tuanya sedang keluar kota untuk urusan bisnis.

Kalian mencari namja manis kita? Dia sedang mandi dikamarnnya.

"Hae kau tidak mandi?" Tanya seorang namja manis yang ternyata Eunhyuk setelah keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hum sebentar Hyukkie" gumam Donghae tanpa menatap Eunhyuk.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu" ucap Eunhyuk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ne~ aku akan mandi seka..rang" Ucap Donghae yang kemudian mulutnya menganga lebar melihat penampilan Eunhyuk saat ini.

"Hae ?"

.

**Donghae Pov**

"Ne~ aku akan mandi seka..rang" mataku terbelalak saat melihat penampilan Hyukkie.

Aigoo apa-apaan anak ini. Mau menggodaku eoh? Bagaimana tidak. Saat ini Hyukkie tengah memakai kaos tanpa lengan berwarna putih yang sangat transparan. Aku bisa melihat kedua nipplenya yang berwarna pink itu dan lagi dia hanya memakai boxer diatas lutut membuat paha mulusnya terekspose denga indahnya.

Glupp aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah.

"Hae ?" panggilnya yang membuat fantasiku tentangnya buyar,

"Hyukkie kenapa berpakaian seperti itu?"

"Hyukkie gerah. Padahal Hyukkie baru mandi tetapi rasanya tetap gerah" ucapnya. Aigoo. Memang saat ini cuaca agak sedikit gerah akibat awan mendung diluar sana. Aku yakin sebentar lagi pasti hujan akan turun.

"Baiklah aku mandi dulu ne" ucapku lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk mandi.

**Donghae Pov End**

.

CKLEK

Suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampakkan seorang namja tampan-Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai handuk yang hanya menutupi bagian bawahnya saja.

"Hae sudah selesai? Aku pinjamkan piyama-ku ne~" ucap Eunhyuk. Ya Eunhyuk memang berada dikamarnya sekarang sejak Donghae masuk kekamarnya untuk mandi.

"Hyukkie kenapa kau belum mengganti pakaianmu?" ucap Donghae yang melihat Eunhyuk masih memakai pakaian yang dipakainya setelah mandi.

"Hyukkie masih gerah"

"Tapi sebentar lagi hujan turun nanti kau bisa masuk angin jika berpakaian seperti itu" ucap Donghae lagi. Tiba-tiba…

Tes

Tes

CRESSHHHHHHH

Hujanpun turun dengan derasnya membuat gorden kamar Eunhyuk terbang kesana kemari (?) akibat jendela yang belum tertutup. Eunhyuk segera menghampiri jendelanya untuk menutupnya.

Tapi sial. Karena saking derasnya hujan disertai dengan angin kencang, Eunhyuk yang tengah berada didekat jendela terkena percikan hujan sehingga membuatnya setengah basah. Dengan cepat ditutupnya jendela kamarnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mengambil handuk.

"Hyukkie? Kenapa bisa basah seperti itu?" ucap Donghae heran melihat tubuh Eunhyuk yang setengah basah.

"Hyukkie kena percikan hujan Hae. Ughh dingiiin" ucap Eunhyuk sembari memeluk tubuhnya yang kedinginan.

Donghae yang belum berpakaian segera menghampiri Eunhyuk yang berada didepan kamar mandi dan membimbingnya untuk duduk dikasurnya.

"Hyukkie dingin Hae" ucap Eunhyuk lagi.

Donghae memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk guna menghilangkan rasa dingin yang mendera tubuh Eunhyuk. Dibenamkannya kepalanya pada ceruk leher Eunhyuk dan menghirup aroma strawberry yang menguar dari tubuh Eunhyuk.

Sesekali digesekkanya hidung mancungnya membuat Eunhyuk melenguh kegelian.

"Haehh geliihh uuhh"

Mendengar lenguhan yang keluar dari bibir Eunhyuk, Donghae mengecup kecil kulit leher Eunhyuk dan mengangkat kepalanya menatap wajah Eunhyuk.

"Kau tahu chagi, kau sangat manis" Donghae lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk hanya memejamknan matanya erat. Semakin lama jarak antara wajah mereka semakin mendekat. Eunhyuk bahkan dapat merasakan deru nafas Donghae yang mengenai kulit wajahnya.

Sedetik kemudian Donghae mendaratkan bibir tipisnya diatas bibir plum Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya menerima perlakuan Donghae dengan memejamkan matanya erat berusaha meresapi semua yang dilakukan Donghae padanya.

Donghae masih mencium bibir Eunhyuk dengan lembut. Sesekali dikelurkannya lidahnya untuk mejilat bibir plum Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang tahu akan maksud sang namja chingu segera membuka belahan bibirnya.

Merasa mendapat lampu hijau, lidah Donghae langsung menerobos masuk kedalam goa hangat Eunhyuk dan mengeksplore seluruh yang ada dalam mulut itu.

"Eunghh Haeehh eumhh" Eunhyuk melenguh nikmat saat merasakan lidah Donghae menyapu langit-langit mulutnya. Tangannya yang sedari tadi terbengkalai mulai digerakkannya menuju leher Donghae dan mengalungkannya disana.

Donghae masih tetap dengan kegiatannya-mengulum bibir plum Eunhyuk-dengan sangat lembut tetapi dapat membuat libido dirinya maupun Eunhyuk semakin meningkat.

"Emphh Haehh su-ddah" ucap Eunhyuk terbata disela-sela aktifitas ciuman mereka.

"Haeehh sesaakhh unghh" mengerti akan kondisi Eunhyuk yang telah kehabisan nafas, Donghae lalu melepaskan ciumannya sehingga tercipta benang tipis diantara keduanya.

"Hah hah hah…kauh jahath Haehh" ucap Eunhyuk sembari mentralkan nafasnya.

Donghae hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Eunhyuk-Nya yang tetap sepolos biasanya.

"Hyukkie chagi buka bajumu ne~" ucap Donghae yang mendapat anggukkan kecil dari Eunhyuk.

Dengan sabar Donghae membuka kaus Eunhyuk sehingga saat ini Eunhyuk tengah topless seperti dirinya. Hei tak ingatkah kalian jika Donghae hanya menggunakan handuk sepinggang setelah mandi tadi?

Dengan perlahan Donghae menidurkan Eunhyuk diranjangnya dan kembali mengecup bibir Eunhyuk sekilas.

"Hyukkie chagi aku mengiginkanmu. Bolehkah?" ucap Donghae sembari menatap mata Eunhyuk dalam

"Tapi Hae, Hyukkie takut. Itu rasanya sakit" lirih Eunhyuk dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut chagi" Ucap Donghae lagi sembari mengecup kening Eunhyuk lama.

Eunhyuk merasa hangat dengan perlakuan Donghae padanya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah Hae. Aku milikmu malam ini" ucapnya kemudian.

Donghae kembali meraup bibir mungil Eunhyuk. Tidak Donghae tidak akan ber'main' kasar. Dia sudah berjanji pada Eunhyuk agar ber'main' dengan lembut. Kalian bertanya kenapa seperti itu? Jawabannya adalah karena Donghae sangat mencintai Eunhyuk. Dia menginginkan Eunhyuk bukan karena nafsunya tetapi karena mencintai Eunhyuk.

"Eunghh ahhh Haeh emhhhh" kembali desahan nikmat keluar dari bibir Eunhyuk saat tangan Donghae kini mengelus dengan lembut perut Eunhyuk yang sedikit ber-abs dan naik menuju dada Eunhyuk mencari sesuatu yang sudah mengeras sedari tadi.

"Ahhh Haeeeehhh" Donghae tersenyum dalam ciumannya saat mendengar desahan Eunhyuk akibat tangannya yang tengah memelintir dan mengusap dengan lembut nipple Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie saranghae" ucap Donghae setelah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum lembut menanggapi ucapan Donghae. Eunhyuk sangat mengetahui jika Donghae sangat mencintainya.

Donghae mengecup kening Eunhyuk kemudian ciumannya turun ke kedua mata Eunhyuk, setelah itu hidung mancungnya dan berakhir di bibir plumnya .

"Saranghae my love" ucap Donghae lagi

"Nado saranghae Hae" Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum kemudian kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis milik Donghae. Donghae membalas ciuman Eunhyuk dengan tak kalah lembut. Ciuman itu berlangsung tak lama karena kebutuhan oksigen yang mereka perlukan.

Kembali Donghae membawa bibir tipis nan sensualnya ke leher jenjang eunhyuk lalu menjilat, menghisap, mengulum serta mengigit kecil kulit leher Eunhyuk yang seputih susu itu hingga menimbulkan banyak warna kemerahan disana.

"Eunghhh… eumhh… ahhhh" lenguhan Eunhyuk kembali terdengar saat merasakan basah dan hangat didadanya. Lidah Donghae sedang ber'main' dengan kedua nipple Eunhyuk yang berwarna pink itu.

Tangan Donghae tak tinggal diam, tangan kanan Donghae sedang bermain dengan nipple sebelah kiri Eunhyuk sedang tangan yang lainnya diarahkannya kebagian selatan tubuh eunhyuk dan mengelus dengan lembut paha dalam eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk melenguh dan mendesah gila.

Puas dengan dada Eunhyuk yang kini sudah tak polos lagi karena hasil karyanya yang begitu banyak, Donghae mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Eunhyuk yang sangat seksi menurutnya. Bagaimana tidak. Saat ini Eunhyuk sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu dan peluh yang membasahi wajah serta rambutnya. Ah jangan lupakan bibir plum Eunhyuk yang saat ini telah membengkak akibat ulah Donghae yang terus mengulumya.

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya kearah selangkangan Eunhyuk dan mendapati sesuatu yang tengah menggembung dibalik boxer yang dikenakan Eunhyuk.

"Ahhnn Eunghh…Haehh ahhh…..sshhh" Eunhyuk melenguh nikmat sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Donghae dengan lembut menyentuh dan membelai 'miliknya' .

"Hyukkie buka celanamu ne~" ucap Donghae. Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk pelan sembari menatap Donghae dengan tatapan sayunya.

Donghae lalu membuka Boxer yang dikenakan Eunhyuk membuat sesuatu yang berada dibalik boxer itu menyembul keluar dengan gagahnya dan mengeluarkan sedikit precum. Donghae membelai lembut junior Eunhyuk yang tak lebih besar dibanding 'milik'nya yang membuahkan desahan nikmat dari bibir Eunhyuk.

"Ssshhh….Haeehh ce-pat ahh" Desah Eunhyuk saat Donghae memijat juniornya dengan tempo sedang.

Donghae menelan salivanya dengan susah payah saat melihat junior Eunhyuk yang tengah berkedut menandakan akan segera mencapai klimaksnya.

"Hyukkie bolehkah aku mengulumnya?" Tanya Donghae ragu. Pasalnya ini adalah pertama kali mereka melakukan hal 'dewasa' ini. Dia hanya ragu Eunhyuk tidak mau jika harus melakukan 'oral sex'

"Janganhh Haehh- Ituuh Kotorhh" ucap Eunhyuk terbata

"sekali saja Hyukkie. Kau mencintaiku kan?" Donghae membawa wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Eunhyuk dan mengecup bibir Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk kembali terlena. Tak dilupakannya tangannya yang masih setia menggenggam 'milik' Eunhyuk.

"Baikhhlah Haehh eumhh" Ucap Eunhyuk disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Donghae segera menyudahi ciumannya saat mendapat lampu hijau dari sang namja chingu. Di arahkannya wajahnya tepat diselangkangan Eunhyuk dan sedikit mengecup kepala junior Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk menggelinjang.

Tak mau menunggu lama, Donghae langsung memasukkan junior Eunhyuk kedalam mulutnya kemudian mengulum dan mengemut junior Eunhyuk seperti itu adalah sebuah permen.

Eunhyuk yang mendapat perlakuan memabukkan itu hanya mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahannya. Tangannya sibuk meremas rambut Donghae guna melampiaskan kenikmatan yang disuguhkan Donghae padanya.

"AKhhh Haeehhh eummm nik-nikmaat Haehh cepp-aaahhh" mendengar permintaan dari sang namja chingu, Donghae dengan semangat menaik turunkan kepalanya mengulum junior Eunhyuk. Tak lupa tangan yang satunya menekan dan mencubit kecil twinsball Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk menggelinjang dan semakin mendesah menggila.

"Haeehh…perutkuuhh aneehhh ingiin mengeluarkannhh aahhhh sesuatuuh Haehh"

Eunhyuk berucap sambil meremas rambut Donghae.

"Eumhh Keluarkanhh chagiihhh" ucap Donghae yang masih terus mengulum junior Eunhyuk dengan semangat.

"Ahh..Haehh AHHHHHH" lenguhan panjang itu menandakan Eunhyuk telah mencapai klimaksnya dan mengeluarkan cairanya didalam mulut Donghae. Tanpa rasa jijik sedikit pun Donghae menerima seluruh cairan kenikmatan Eunhyuk dan menelannya habis.

"rasamu manis chagi" ucap Donghae sembari mengecup bibir Eunhyuk sekilas.

Wajah Eunhyuk memerah menerima pujian yang dilontarkan Donghae padanya.

"sekarang kita keacara intinya ne" ucap Donghae lagi sambil membenahi poni Eunhyuk yang lembab dan menutupi sebagian wajah Eunhyuk.

"Tapi pelan-pelan Hae. Aku takut"

"Ne aku akan lembut chagi" kembali Donghae mengecup bibir Eunhyuk dan mendapat hadiah dari Eunhyuk berupa senyum yang saaaaangat manis.

Donghae kembali menyerang dada Eunhyuk dengan memberikannya kecupan basah dan jilatan-jilatan yang membuat Eunhyuk semakin terangsang berat. Tangan Donghae yang sedari tadi tak difungsikannya kini beralih menuju lubang Eunhyuk dan mengelus lembut lubang itu.

"Eunghh Haehh ahhh sshhh eumhh" Eunhyuk melenguh hebat saat merasakan sensasi aneh namun nikmat dibagian bawahnya.

"AKhh HAE PELAAN" jerit Eunhyuk saat Donghae sudah memasukkan dua jarinya sekaligus pada lubangnya. Bagaimanapun ini adalah kali pertamanya Eunhyuk melakukannya kan.

"Mian chagi" ucap donghae yang masih terus memainkan nipple Eunhyuk. Kini tangan Donghae yang satunya tengah mengocok pelan junior Eunhyuk guna menghilangkan rasa sakit pada lubang Eunhyuk yang disebabkan oleh dua jarinya tadi.

Mendapati Eunhyuk kembali tenang, Donghae mulai mengeluar masukkan jarinya dari dalam rectum Eunhyuk yang membuat Eunhyuk melenguh sakit.

"Sakit Hae…eumhh ahhh ahhhn Hae.. Ahh"

Lenguhan kesakitan Eunhyuk berubah menjadi desahan nikmat saat tangan Donghae menyentuh sesuatu dalam lubang Eunhyuk.

"Sepertinya sudah cukup longgar chagi" ucap Donghae sembari mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam lubang Eunhyuk yang membuahkan desahan kecewa dari Eunhyuk.

"Aku masuk ne chagi" ucap Donghae lalu memposisikan juniornya dilubang Eunhyuk.

"AKHH-HAE…SAK-KIT AKHH" jerit Eunhyuk saat Donghae mulai memasukkan juniornya.

"Tahan chagi" ucap Donghae sambil mengecup seluruh wajah Hyukkie yang sedikit meneteskan air mata akibat menahan sakit pada bagian bawahnya. Disampirkannya tangan Eunhyuk ke pundaknya dan kembali mengecup lembut bibir Eunhyuk.

Tak ingin membuat sang namja chingu semakin kesakitan, dengan keras Donghae menghujam kejantanannya sehingga kejantanannya masuk sempurna didalam lubang Eunhyuk.

"AKHHH SAK-KIT HAEE HIKS" satu isakkan lolos dari bibir Eunhyuk. Saat ini Eunhyuk merasa bagian bawahnya bagaikan dibelah menjadi dua. Panas dan perih dirasakannya dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Melihat Eunhyuk yang begitu kesakitan, Donghae kembali mengulum bibir Eunhyuk dengan lembut berusaha melenyapkan rasa sakit itu melalui ciumannya.

"Apa masih sakit chagi?" Tanya Donghae sesaat setelah melepas pagutan bibir mereka.

Eunhyuk menggeleng "Bergeraklah Hae" ucapnya lemah.

Donghae mengecup bibir Eunhyuk sekilas lalu mengeluarkan kejantannya hingga tersisa ujungnya saja.

"AKHHHH"

Eunhyuk memekik antara nikmat dan sakit. Diremasnya bahu Donghae guna melampiaskan rasa sakitnya. Donghae mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya menyodokkan juniornya didalam lubang Eunhyuk membuahkan erangan nikmat dari Eunhyuk.

"Akhhh.. Haehh eumhhh Ahhhh"

Mendengar desahan Eunhyuk yang bagaikan nyanyian merdu baginya Donghae dengan semangat menyodokkan juniornya keluar masuk lubang Eunhyuk.

"Eunghh Ahnn Haehh ..disituuh Haeh Le-Lebbih cepaat Disituuh Ahhh"

Donghae tersenyum saat juniornya telah menemukan titik sensitive Eunhyuk dan terus menyodokkan juniornya pada titik itu sehingga membuat Eunhyuk semakin mendesah nikmat.

"Haeehh Akuuh Mauuhh Ahh Haehh Eunghhh"

"Bersamaah Chagiihh ahh"

"AHHH HAEEEE"

"HYUKIIEEEEHHH"

CROOT~

CROOT~

Cairan Eunhyuk mengucur dengan deras mengenai dada dan perutnya serta Donghae sedang cairan Donghae masuk menyeruak kedalam lubang Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk sedikit merasa penuh.

"Haee aku lelaah" ucap Eunhyuk lemah

"ne~ mian membuatmu kesakitan chagi" ucap Donghae lalu mengeluarkan Juniornya dengan pelan dari lubang Eunhyuk.

"Shhhh" Eunhyuk sedikit meringis saat merasakan junior Donghae kembali menggesek dinding rektumnya.

"mianhae chagi. tidurlah" ucap Donghae lalu menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti dirinya dan juga Eunhyuk yang sudah terbang kealam mimpi.

"Gumawo Hyukkie chagi. saranghae" bisiknya sembari mengecup kening Eunhyuk lama. Setelah itu ia memeluk pinggang ramping Eunhyuk dan menyusul Eunhyuk ke alam mimpi.

.

**Keesokkan Harinya**

Sinar matahari menerobos celah-celah jendela kamar dan menerpa wajah seorang namja tampan membuatnya bangun dari tidurnya. Namja tampan itu mengerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan cahaya yang menembus retina matanya. Diliriknya sang pujaan hati yang masih terlelap dengan wajah manis nan polosnya yang membuatnya ingin 'memakannya' lagi jika saja dirinya tidak mempunnyai rasa kasihan pada sang pujaan hati. Dikecupnya bibir namja manis tersebut dengan lembut sehingga membuat namja manis tersebut terbangun.

"eungg Hae kau sudah bangun?" Tanya namja manis itu polos.

"Ne Hyukkie. Tidurlah jika kau masih mengantuk" jawab Donghae.

"Aniya Hyukkie lapaar"

"Hyukkie lapar ne~. tunggu ya Hae buatkan makanan dulu" ucap Donghae sambil mengelus lembut rambut Eunhyuk.

"Hae. Bagaimana nanti jika Hyukkie hamil?" Tanya Eunhyuk dan menatap wajah Donghae.

"Eeh kalau Hyukkie hamilkan malah bagus" ujar Donghae antusias.

"Hae tidak akan ninggalin Hyukkie kan?" Tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Tentu tidak chagi. Hae malah senang jika Hyukkie hamil. Kita akan menikah nantinya"

"Jadi jika Hyukkie tidak hamil, Hae tidak mau menikahi Hyukkie?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan air mata yang telah menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"Aigoo Hae tidak bilang seperti itu Hyukkie chagi. Tentu saja Hae akan menikahi Hyukkie. Hae kan cinta sama Hyukkie"

"Benarkah?"

"tentu saja chagi" ucap Donghae sembari mencium kening Eunhyuk.

"Hae Saranghae~ Jeongmal saranghae" ucap Eunhyuk lalu memeluk Donghae erat. Donghae membalas pelukkan Eunhyuk

"Nado saranghae my Hyukkie. Saranghae yeongwonhi"

**E.N.D**

Kyaaa End jugaa nih ff yang paling gaje bin gak Hot sama sekali hihihi.

Ripiuw ne chinguu


End file.
